Effects of the Moon
by The Forgotten Child
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha confess their love beside a lake. Lots of Fluff! One-Shot


Effects of the Moon  
  
A/N Hay! I know I haven't even finished my story 'Never Let Him Lose' yet but this story ideal popped into my head. It's a one-shot so I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!  
  
Kagome's POV   
  
'It's such a hot day.' I thought to myself. Inuyasha and me are off in search of a demon he had smelt earlier. Sango and Miroku had stayed behind, watching over a sick Shippo. "Kagome, I lost it's sent. Let's turn back." I hear Inuyasha say turning to look at me. "Yea sure. It's to hot to go any further anyway." I tell him fanning myself with my hands. He walked up to me with a worried expression on his face. "Are you ok? Do you need to rest?" He asked placing a clawed hand on my small shoulder. "Yea just a little hot that's all." I tell him feeling myself get slightly dizzy. The heat was getting to me more than I'd like to admit. "No need to rest!" I told him forcing a smile on my face waving the dizziness off as a figment of my imagination. He gave me a sideways glance then shrugged his shoulders and started walking the way we had just come.  
  
I started to walk after him slowly so not to trip. I was stumbling and swerving everywhere. My eye's started to slowly droop and I felt myself get lighter. I realized I was starting to get worse but hid it from Inuyasha. I was still walking along struggling to keep up. My legs were getting heavy and my vision kept getting blurrier and blurrier. I tried to shake off the feeling of falling but it didn't help. I then felt like I was being swept up and every thing went black as soon as my body hit the ground.  
  
Inuyasha's POV   
  
I heard Kagome walking through the grass when all of the sudden I heard a loud thump and no more walking. I turned a round to see Kagome laying on the dirt passed out. I ran up to her body quickly. I picked her up gently to see if she was bleeding. 'Nope no blood.' I thought to myself. Then I realized her body felt like pure flames. She was way to hot for her human body to handle. I swept her up bridal style and started to sniff for a stream or lake. She needed to be cooled off and fast. I smelt water about a mile west of us. I took to the trees and ran full speed until I reach a small lake. I quickly shed my shirt and took Kagome's shoes and socks off before I started wading in to the water with Kagome stretched out. I held her small body closer to mine as I went further in to the blue depths. She started to wake and I pulled her up so it seemed like she was setting, but in actuality she was still in my arms.  
  
She started to mumble some things as her eyes slowly drifted open. The sun had all ready began to set behind the mountains. She opened her eyes fully and they widened in shock. "What are you doing? Where are we?" she asked her words rushed. "We're in a lake about a mile from where you passed out." I told her frankly. "Oh..." was all she said in return her eyes downcast. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling ok?" I asked her sternly. "Because I didn't want to hear you rant and rave at how weak my human body is." She said her fiery spirit returning full force. "I don't 'Rant and Rave' as you call it. Never do that again, especially if it endangers your health!" I told her still holding her close to my body in the cool water. "Well hells bells it's not like you care about my health!" she said throwing her arms in the air as a sign of frustration. "Yes I do care!" I told her my own anger rising. 'How dare she think I don't care! When in the long run I fell in love with her!' I thought to myself surprised that I had finally admitted to my self that I loved the stubborn girl. "Oh that's right! If I die you lose your shard detector and can't become a full demon!" she said sticking her chin up like she had won some kind of praise. " That's not true! I don't want to become full demon anymore! I might hurt you myself if I do!" I told her trying to show some emotion. She looked in to my golden eyes her blue orbs sweeping my soul. I didn't know if she could see the love they held for her but it finally seemed to sink into her thick scull that I did hold her dear to me.  
  
She then realized that I was shirtless, we were in a lake and the sun had set. " Well I'm fine now so you can put me down." She said blushing. "What if I don't want to?" I mumbled to myself. She leaned closer to my face to try and hear what I had said. "What?" she asked her eyes peering into my own. I then realized how close her lips were to mine, and she licked them and asked again "What did you say?" "Nothing, look it's late, let's get back." I told her bowing my head to get some distance form her tantalizing lips. She just slipped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my chest as I started back to shore. I walked all the way out of the water and sat her down on my red haori to dry off. I sat down beside her and she started to shiver. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to share my bodies warmth. "Did you mean it when you said you care about me?" she asked her body going tense. "More than you know." I told her softly. She looked up into the dark navy sky and asked, " What kind of effect dose to moon have on you?" "It makes me want to be free of any lies or secrets I have." I told her reviling a little much. 'She deserves it. She has stuck with me for over three years. I know tons about her, yet she knows so little about me.' I thought looking up at the crescent moon.  
  
I then looked at her face. Feeling that wanting to be free of any secrets at that very moment. "Kagome, how do you feel about me?" I asked trying to sound brave. "Well I care about you more than any other guy I've ever been close to." She said blushing deeply. "I guess, well I guess I've grown to lo...love you." She said hesitating. "Really?" I asked getting happier by the moment. A small smile creased my lips. " I love you too." I told her looking into the sea of her soul. Her eyes. They brimmed with unshed tears. "Really? You mean you feel the same? Your not just saying this are you." She asked smiling the biggest grin I'd ever seen. "No I truly love you. There I'm free of my secret to you." I told her feeling as if a boulder had been lifted off my chest. She looked up at me and giggled saying, " I guess I should be thankful to the effects of the moon." I laughed and then leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss filled with passion, lust, and love.  
  
The End!  
  
The Forgotten Child 


End file.
